


Side Effects

by spacehussy



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehussy/pseuds/spacehussy
Summary: "Have I told you your beard does make you look very dignified?" Cyclonus asked, sounding very concerned."Uh, no," Scourge muttered incredulously, Cyclonus had certainly never told him anything of the sort – but before he could say so, his wingmate leaned forward and pressed their mouths together.





	Side Effects

There was no denying it had been an _amazing_ raid. Certainly their best ever, without a doubt. The Autobot sentries hadn't seen them coming, and the outpost they'd attacked was _just_ far enough away from Cybertron to get in, wreck the place, and get out with the energon intact before backup could arrive.   
  
They were back on Chaar, with the majority of the pilfered energon stored away safely and the rest distributed among the troops. For the first time in a long time, the army had full tanks.  
  
Then again, thought Scourge, as his processor swam and he started to feel quite strange, it was entirely possible it was the first time he'd ever had full tanks, period. Same for Cyclonus, from the look of him, staring down at his cube in bewilderment. This was clearly not a side effect either of them had considered before.   
  
Scourge couldn't help but worry a little then. Just how much energon was too much? If Cyclonus didn't know what to do -   
  
"Scourge." Cyclonus' voice interrupted his thoughts, and when he looked over, Cyclonus was gesturing for him to come closer. "Come here," he ordered loudly, except instead of waiting for Scourge to obey, he got up and crawled into his wingmate's lap. In moments, his hands were on Scourge, petting and caressing his wings and helm.  
  
"Cyclonus?" Scourge hazarded, painfully unsure of what to make of this, and yet not minding very much. Or at all. Hesitantly he put a hand on the small of Cyclonus' back and kept it there. It wasn't as though they hadn't interfaced before, but this was...different.  
  
To his delight, Cyclonus enjoyed the press of his hand and leaned against him more. "Have I told you your beard does make you look very dignified?" Cyclonus asked, sounding very concerned.   
  
"Uh, no," Scourge muttered incredulously, Cyclonus had certainly never told him anything of the sort – but before he could say so, his wingmate leaned forward and pressed their mouths together. A moan rumbled in Cyclonus' chest, sounding impatient and, more importantly, lustful.  
  
Happily, Scourge opened up to him, ignoring the alternately amused and envious looks they were getting from the few Sweeps in the room. He shuttered his optics and kissed Cyclonus back, looking for cues on how he should proceed.   
  
For a while, Cyclonus seemed content to do nothing but kiss him, fondle the curve of his wing and even his throat, and just, _just_ when he felt Cyclonus' fingertips on the seams of his interface panel, that was when the door slid open.  
  
"Uh oh, party's over," said one of the Sweeps, darting out of sight as Galvatron invaded the room.   
  
"Scourge!" Galvatron barked, looking unsteady on his feet. "Where is – ah, yes."   
  
Barely able to suppress a groan of disappointment as Cyclonus was hauled off of him and, even better, tossed back down onto the berth beside him. Okay, at least he could watch – maybe even join in? - but still.   
  
Cyclonus, for the most part, didn't seem terribly distressed about the sudden shift in position, or partner for that matter. He moaned louder and swept his hands up Galvatron's chest in a decidedly brazen manner. Galvatron responded to this with a deep, lecherous growl in his chest, capturing Cyclonus' mouth in his and pinning him to the berth.   
  
With nothing else to do, Scourge merely watched, his engine running hotter and hotter as Galvatron claimed Cyclonus' mouth, jerking his head back by an antenna to bite and suck his throat while his lieutenant writhed helplessly and happily beneath him.   
  
In theory, it didn't look that different from the way they usually interfaced, but it was clear the energon they'd consumed was having an effect in small ways. It was perhaps more noticeable in Cyclonus, who appeared undone by Galvatron's hands and mouth within moments – a record, even for them.   
  
"Open, Cyclonus," Galvatron commanded, barely lifting his mouth from Cyclonus' throat to say it. Cyclonus nodded enthusiastically, panels popping open under Galvatron's hands, chest armor sliding open as well. Open, all of him.   
  
To Scourge's surprise, Galvatron did not seek access to Cyclonus' spark itself, seemingly entertained enough with the sensitive casing protecting it and instrumentation panel on his waist. Cyclonus arched attractively and cried out as Galvatron connected, and again when Galvatron bit his throat, fingertips scraping roughly against his spark casing, sending him howling into overload. Galvatron followed suit instants later, gripping Cyclonus to him with punishing force before, rather unexpectedly, they slumped back down towards the berth and did not move again.   
  
Scourge caught a moment's quiet exchange between them before Galvatron, absently petting Cyclonus' antennae, slipped off into recharge. Unexpected side effects, indeed. Scourge was speechless, and a little unsure of what to do next. They were still technically on his berth.  
  
"Scourge," Cyclonus said quietly, summoning him over with but a word, contentedly crushed beneath the weight of their lord.   
  
With a sigh, Scourge collapsed next to them, still a little disappointed to be left out but eager for contact nonetheless. He lay close, helms touching, and Scourge began to feel significantly better. Cyclonus said nothing more, but nuzzled and licked his neck cables affectionately until they both finally powered down to recharge as well.


End file.
